


He's Perfect Tony

by Ironstrange8900



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironstrange8900/pseuds/Ironstrange8900
Summary: Wedding blues and cold feet? Tony just needs to hear that it'll work out this time
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	He's Perfect Tony

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them ok? If I did they reproducting like bunnies!

Tony looked at himself in the mirror, all suited up in his wedding attire.... he looked at himself, memory flashed - 5years ago Steve Rogers left him at the altar ,infront of 500 guests & media... the only day media caught the famous Tony Stark crying: as a single tear rolled down his cheek before he put up the I'm ok Mask again. 5years, it had been 5years... but things changed now, he was a changed man now.. and most importantly Stephen wouldn't do that to him........right? He wouldn't be able to handle it another time.The thought made him even more nervous.  
Bruce was just about to enter Tony's dressing room when he heard Tony nervously rambling to Pepper while she was struggling to put on strawberry coloured lipbalm on his lips, "Stephen wouldn't do that right? He likes me enough right? He wouldn't leave me.. he's Stephen after all! right Pepper right?"   
"Stephen loves you Tony, he would never leave, now stop rambling..let me finish here, then we'll work on some final touches and..... perfume!! where's the perfume?" Pepper asked turning head in search for the perfume bottle.  
Bruce could see that even Pepper was stressed out she had been working day and night for this wedding ceremony to be the best day of Tony & Stephen's life.   
He decided he would check on Stephen first, see how he was doing... and a subconscious part of him wanted to make sure Tony wouldn't be left on the altar again.... there was still time, Stephen should be in his own dressing room.  
Bruce made his way to Stephen's room, he reached for the knob of the door, when the door itself opened and Loki came out. 

The sorcerers had bonded over magic, and though Loki was still rusty about the falling for 30 minutes thing, he was quite fond of Stephen. Thor and Bruce both were happy Loki finally found someone who he could call a friend.

"How much longer till the wedding starts?" Loki asked  
"Not much longer, why do you ask?" Bruce relied slightly confused  
"You people might want to hurry, this one might collapse anytime" Loki chuckled while making that comment and walked away with his hands in his pockets. 

Bruce knocked at the door  
"Come in" Stephen's deep voice replied... but for some reason it didn't sound that stable & strong today, it was a little shaken. Bruce wondered if he was having cold feet.  
Bruce knew Stephen for an year now, and the one thing he knew about Stephen was that the guy never expressed any emotions... it was impossible for anyone to make out what was going through Stephen's head except for Tony, Stephen could pull a pokerface through anything... the man hardly laughed & he was never surprised ( "God Stephen how are you so unfazed?" "I stopped being surprised a long time ago,Occupational hazard I'm afraid"). The only moment one could see that showed affection was when Tony would curl up in his lap ,cuddling him & burying his face on his neck, Stephen would ever so gracefully turn his head & softly kiss Tony's forehead closing his eyes, a short reminder that he too was invested in affection.Naturally Bruce didn't expect much of an open & expressive conversation with Stephen.   
He entered his room and saw him in the white suit with the cloak on his shoulders , he looked regal. Stephen didn't get up from the chair though, he glanced at Bruce then averted his gaze to the ceiling again.   
It was then Bruce noticed that Stephen was breathing heavily and Bruce could literally see his carotid pulse, it was racing... Stephen who was always had an unimpressed expressionless face on , had a different look today, he looked as if he was in a dream, disoriented and lost in his own world.  
"You ok buddy?" Bruce asked while approaching towards him.  
"Yeah..yeah absolutely" Stephen replied, he sounded almost breathless.  
"Having cold feet are you? it's ok, happens to a lot of us... it'll all be fine" Bruce stated  
"No.. no cold-feet... just ..I can't wait.." Stephen answered again in a breathless fashion, eyes lost in their own world.  
"Can't wait?"Bruce asked before he could say anything Stephen spoke up "I can't wait... after today Bruce, Tony... Tony will truly be mine.. and the world will know that he's taken... he'll be my love, my husband, my family.... my entire world... he'll be mine. and i....I just can't wait".   
Bruce stared at Stephen dumbstruck, he never expected to hear words like those from Stephen's mouth. He felt a sense of warmth enveloping him.. and suddenly it seemed like he could literally feel Stephen's love for Tony... as Stephen kept on mumbling 'I can't wait' while staring at the ceiling. 

Bruce smiled at Stephen, put a hand on his shoulder and said " Keep him happy Stephen, he's all yours from today onwards".   
Stephen stopped staring at the ceiling and turned to Bruce to give him the most beautiful smile Bruce had ever seen.

Bruce made his way back to Tony's room, where Pepper was soaking Tony with perfume .."More Pep, it's not enough"  
"Tony I almost sprayed half the bottle.... you're literally making the entire room fragrant" Pepper said  
"Relax Tony... everything's gonna be fine". Tony was about to whine about putting less perfume when he caught a glance of Bruce.   
"Brucie-bear come in, come in, what took you so long?"   
"I went to see Stephen" Bruce was still a little dazed by Stephen's words.   
Tony got a little nervous at that..."How's he doing Bruce? how's Stephen?"   
Bruce stepped infront of Tony "Tony" he pulled Tony into a tight hug "He's perfect Tony" , he let Tony go and stepped back still holding on to his shoulders "Stephen's perfect Tony, he'll keep you happy .... always" he smiled at Tony, he was so happy for him.   
Tony let his tensed body relax a little and smiled at Bruce's words .."Thanks Bruce". 

Stephen almost choked on his own breath when Tony walked down the isle, and as they said their vows he could see Tony crying, he felt a few tears slip from his own eyes. He couldn't hear anything , he couldn't see anyone else .. he was having tunnel vision, all he did was drank in the intoxicating view of Tony standing in his wedding suit, with slightly pink lips and a tint of pink on his cheeks infront of him, all he did hear was Tony say his vows and say 'I do'..& a few seconds later he repeated the same .. 'I do'.   
Tony gazed at Stephen intently .. and when he heard him say 'I do' his breath hitched... he felt complete... and the next second when he felt Stephen's arms around his waist pulling him into a soft yet warm kiss, all that was in his head was Bruce's words "He's perfect Tony... He'll keep you happy... Always"


End file.
